Hearts Accross Time
by Inuyashawife1
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang go through life together and go through many challenges that only make their love for eachother become stronger.
1. Chapter 1 The first acquintence

"Kagome Higurashi you will take this medicine right now, I'm not going to fight with you today, you are sick and you know it."

Now here is where our story begins, Kagome Higurashi was a little 4 year old, (and as you can tell very stubborn) she lived with her mother Sora and her father Conor (I don't know her parents names so I made them up) her grandfather, her older sister Rin (who was 6) They all lived happily in their old family shrine and in a peaceful neighborhood. Now Kagome was sick with a cold and she was in tremendous denial. Her mother was trying to give her medicine, they went through this every day. And now it was that time again, oh boy here we go.

"Kagome come on sweetheart, it's good for you trust me. it'll make you feel better. I promise you."

Kagome folded her arms and nodded her head and said real strongly

"NO! Mommy that stuff is _yucky. _I hate it, it stays in my mouth like the whole day."

"Well sweety you can't keep putting through this all day everyday, come on just take the dang medicine."

Kagome turned her head away and still refused keeping her mouth and eyes shut. Sora thought a minute and then BINGO!

"Kagome sweetheart, if you take this now I'll let you go outside early and you can play."

Kagomes' eyes shot open and she turned her head toward her mother.

"Really, I can got outside early." Kagome said hopefully with a hopeful smile.

Sora was cheering on the inside and saying over and over in her head 'I've got her i've got her that never fails!' and she said outloud,

"Yes of course dear you can will you just take the medicine...please?"

Kagome turned her head and thought about it for a few seconds and then finally said

"Okay I'll take it but I want some juice."

Sora sighed and then said "Okay fine you can get some juice now open wide"

With that Sora turned and reached over to the night stand and filled a spoon with the medicine. When she turned around Kagome had her head leaned all the way back with her hand on her nose. then said in a little funny voice,

"Okay I'm ready"

Sora poured the contents of the spoon into the silly 4 year olds mouth.

"Now swallow."

And Kagome did and then saying like she had been holding her breath for an hour replied,

"Oh its _horrible**!" **_

"One more come on your doing so well." Sora quickly filled the spoon again before Kagome could close her mouth and poured yet another spoonful of medicine into her mouth.

"Now swallow, good girl I'll go get you your juice, you can get dressed it's kinda warm outside so where something cool."

Sora collected her things and got off the bed, She noticed Kagome had a little silly expression on her face, like she just ate something so sour. Sora turned and just giggled to herself then placed the medicine on the the floor slowly and then pounced on the bed tickling Kagome 'till she was purple in the face. (remember those days hmmmm.)

Just then Conor, Soras sweet husband came in and saw the two girls on the bed laughing thier heads off

"Did I miss something?"

"Oh sweetheart, ha ha ha, could you help Kagome get dressed, I promised her that she could go outside, I've got to go her some juice."

Sora gave him a quick peek on the cheek and in sort of power walk she went down stairs and into the kitchen still laughing to herself.

"Well anyways..." Conor said chuckling to himself "lets see what size do you wear madam?"

Kagome got a grin on her face knowing her daddy was playing with her she said playfully,

"umm 26." Kagome said extending her arms out.

"Well I don't know if we carry that size let me see ah here we go 26 all around, you are very lucky miss this is our last dress in the size."

Kagome let out a laugh and took the dress and hugged her dad.

"Thank you daddy, I love it, Purple is my favortist color."

"Alright let me help you get this on, turn around." Kagome turned and her dad unzzipped her pajamas. He then reached in her top drawer and pulled out a fresh pair of underwear out for her. when they were done Kagome was dressed with a little purple ribbon and a purple dress and sandals.

"Now don't you just look amazing." Conor said with a smile.

"I think she does, Kagome you look really beatiful today." Rin sayed coming in the room. She had on just an old pair of jean shorts and a green t-shirt..

"Thank you Rin, i like your outfit too." Kagome said running over to stand by Rins side. Then Sora came back up the stairs yelling on her way up

"Breakfast is ready, oh don't you too look so cute together!" Sora was historic she ran over to her little girls and gave them a big hug smushing them together. Rin of course complained.

"Mom...I...Can''t...breath!" Rin gasped as she tried to get out of her mothers grip.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetheart, breakfast is ready so everyone downstairs, come on move it chop chop!"

When the little family got downstaires they saw a wonderful spread on the table:

Hot pancakes,waffles with fruit baked into them, scrambled eggs, steaming hot sasauges, fresh bacon. smoked ham,grits,oatmeal,fried chicken,potatoe wedgde fries, hash browns,apples,pears,bananas,citrus fruit,strawberries,grapes(green and purple) orange juice,and apple juice.

Kagome lossened herself from her mothers grip and started walking slowly around the table with the biggiest smile and expresion of amazement on her face.

"Wow wow, mommy this looks really yummy, I mean really yummy, Idon't know where to start!"

Kagome was now jumping up and down in excitement. Riun joined her with an even bigger smile and said.

"Mom you really have outdone yourself, I don't remember the last time that you've ever cooked like this for us!"

Rin sat down at a seat at the table and started filling her plate. Sora gave a little giggle at her actions and was happy that her family was enjoying their breakfast, stuffing their faces with the little goofy smiles. When she sat down and started eating she was the only one without food falling out of her mouth.

Then her husband(with food still stuck in his mouth) spoke up and said

"Hun, this is fabulous, whats the occassion?"

"Well you'll all have to wait until after you all finish eating." Sora got a little smile on her face and kept eating. Rin got a little suspicous and said

"Well mom, you know we're all just about done eating, we can't eat anymore."

Conor leaned back in his seat stretching loudly and saying in a little dragged on way,

"Hun I think you should tell us now, I mean we really can't wait anymore."

Sora thought about it a little, stood up and said,

"Alright everyone go on into the living room, I'll be there in minute."

Conor got up and grabbed Kagome out of her highchair and carried her into the family living room. With they were all now sitting on the couch all biting their bottom lips jumping up and down in their seats waiting to hear Sora's secrect. Sora stood in front of them and then said

"Well now i supose that you all want to know what my secret is, and what the occasion was for the big breakfast. so I'll tell you. Kids Conor, I am pregnant."

The whole family just stared at her and then little Kagome broke the silence.

"Mommy, whats pregnant?"

Sora went and picked her up and told her,

"Sweety it means that mommy is going to have another baby."

"you mean that I am going to be a big sister!?"

"yep!"

"Yay no I get to kick to kick some butt!"

The family laughed at little Kagome's comment and all went into the kitchen and helped clean up the mess and then the time came. Kagome came into the living room, jumping up and down with her helmet in her hand, puling on her mothers skirt.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

"Yes sweety?"

"I'm ready to go outside now!"

"Oh darling, can't you wait a little longer?"

"No mommy, you promised!"

"Alright I did I did. Lets go shall we."

Sora picked up Kagome and lead her to the door and out to the front yard, they went to the shed and picked out some playing balls to play with. They chose a basketball, a soccer ball, and a softball and their gloves. They went back in the front yard and began playing with the softballs first. They tossed it back and forth, enjoying themselves and having many laughs. Then Kagome bagan to get bored, so they started playing soccer. Then Kagome kicked the ball a little too hard and it went right through Sora's legs. It bounced and bounced down the many steps that lead to the shrine.

Kagome ran after the ball, and Sora ran after Kagome.

"Bally come back!"

"Kagome come back! Be careful!"

The ball continued to bounce and then it rolled across the street. When Sora helped Kagome across the street, Kagome found her ball in the hands of a little boy in some very baggy shorts with plently of grass stains and a big shirt with dirt stains, he had on a baseball cap that seemed to cover his eyes and she just stood there for a minute and glared at him then he spoke.

"Is this your ball?"

"Yeah thats my bally, can I have it back?"

"Sure, I don't want it I have my own bally, but yours looks alot cooler, I love the colors. Mine is just blue and a stripe of yellow."

Kagomes ball was of a different colors and it sparkled with lots of glitter.

"Really? you like it, I never really thought that it was all that great."

"Well it is."

Then a taller older boy came out of the house and stood behind the little boy and put a hand on his shoulder. The little boy rolled his eyes when the older boy came.

"Well little bro, aren't you gonna introduce me to your little lady friend?"

"No."

Then a very beautiful woman came behind the older boy from talking to her mother and placed a hand on _his _shoulder, Kagome thought that this woman had to be their mother.

"Now darling go ahead and introduce her, I'm sure it couldn't hurt to make a new friend."

The little boy groaned.

"Mommy, Sesshomaru, this is...this is..."

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

"I'm Inuyasha, Inuyasha Hurkerin, and this is my brother Sesshamaru."

Kagome stuck out her hand and just waited, but they just stared at her hand.

"Your supposed to shake it."

So they did one by one Sesshomaru first. But when she shook his hand she felt a bit of feeling from him, a bit of a bad feeling. But when she shook Inuyashas hand she felt a really good feeling from him . She knew that from that day on, life was going to get alot more interesting.


	2. Miroku, and the amazing rescue

**Now I hope you all liked the 1st chapter I'm kinda gonna finish it in this chapter. I kinda wanted to give it that suspenseful playfull mood. So in this chapter I am going to introduce Miroku in this chapter and Sango in the next, so sit back, relax, read, and enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Miroku

Kagome just stood there for a minute talking to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru when her mother came over with Inuyashas parents.

"Kagome, sweety, this is Izioiyi and Moriken, Inuyasha and Sesshomarus parents."

"And sweety this is Mrs.Sora,she's Kagome's mother."

Unlike thier children, Mr. and Mrs.Huriken knew what to do, and they both gladly shook Kagomes hand. Then they started whispering to themselves, apparantley beliveing they scouldn't be hard.

"Darling shes very pretty, imagine what she'll look like when she's older."

"Yes, she'll make a perfect bride for Inuyasha."

Sora got a great look on her face with astonishment and disbelievement.

"Excuse me!"

"Oh I am so sorry, my wife is just a little obsessed with the whole betrothel deal and she well like I said shes a bit obsessed, please, excuse my wife."

"Well I guess I can forget it, its not like I've never thought about it myself. Come on Kagome sweety, lets get back home."

"Mommy, I wanted to play with my new friends!"

"Oh darling, we have to get back. I'm sure that everyone is looking for us."

"Well you can go and tell them where I am, and come back and get me in like an hour, mommy I just want to play. Thats why we came out here in the first place, So I could play."

Kagome begged and begged and then Inuyasha started begging also.

"Please Mrs. Sora. Can she stay?"

After a few more minutes of begging, the two little children were on their knees pulling on Sora's skirt and pleading as if their lives depended on it. Then Sora with a very embarrased look started to give in.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay! You can stay. Can she stay?"

"Oh of course, we just got settled in, we moved in a little while ago. It's wonderful that we're making friends already, us and the kids. Well Inuyasha take your brother and Kagome into your room, show her some of your toys, get to know eachother."

"Okay mommy."

"Inuyasha you can show me your bally, and we can play some soccer!"

"Yea in the backyard, lets go!"

"Oh, man kill me now!"

"Oh Sessy don't be that way, they're only children."

"Mother don't call me Sessy I'm 7 years old for Gods sake."

Sora and Izioiyi just laughed a little as Sesshomaru went in to the house, and then Izioiyi invited Sora in for tea, Sora decided to go get Conor so he could meet their new friends. So she ran up the many steps and got her husband. So they sat down back at the Huriken house and sat down to pleasant conversation and all had tea and some snacks, while the kids played outside in the backyard.Sesshomaru, being the sour puss he was, just sat in a lawn chair and watched Inuyasha and Kagome played. Laughing and enjoying themselves, kicking the ball back and forth, the going on to the concrete and using the soccer ball, as a basketball.

"Can't you little runts go inside and give me some peace and quite!?"

"We're not runts, and why should we? we were out here first, all you have to do is watch us!"

Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"Your big brother sure is bosy. Hes pretty mean too."

"I heard that, you little brat!"

"Oh yeah what did I say!?"

"You said I was mean and bossy!"

Kagome stared at him wondering how he heard that, whe she rememberd their dad, he was a demon! Then she looked back at Inuyasha who was arguing with Sesshomaru.

"You big dumb jerk, why can't you just let us play and leave Kagome alons, she is not a brat!

Kagome still had her eyes on Inuyasha and then she fouund herself moving closer. Of course Inuyasha didn't notice because he was greatly distracted in his argument with Sesshomaru. SHe kept moving closer and closer taking it step by step. Then she found her hand moving up, then she took off Inyashas hat and saw the most beautiful sight. When he noticed what she did, he turned his head and his beautiful white hair flowed and she saw the cutiest little ears on the top of his head and she just stared. Then she was awoken from her little daze.

"Kagome!"

"oh...oh...huh?"

"What'd you do that for?"

"What I do what for?"

"You just knocked of my hat! for like no reason.."

"Maybe shes finally lost it!"

"Shut up Sesshomaru, or should I say _Sessy!"_

"That is it ! Inuyasha your dead!"

Sesshomaru sprang up from the chair and started chasing Inuyasha around the backyard. Screaming and running and running and screaming, Inuyasha was being chased around the huge backyard, Kagome just stared and laughed and Inuyasha knocked down a box causing Sesshomaru to fall flat on his face! Then Sesshomaru started throwing balls at Inuyasha missing every time and he doged each and every one of them. But then Inuyasha came and stood infront of Kagome and Sesshomaru was still throwing balls. She turned and tried to run hoping this ball hit Inuyasha, but she was wrong. The ball hit her right in the back and she screamed in pain as she flew into the Horekin pool.

Inuyasha ran after her but Sesshomaru grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Wait little bro, you can't go in there, you'll drown, you don't know how to swim yet!"

"But she's gonna drown!"

Inuyasha didn't notice, but Sesshomaru was taking off his shoes and his shirt right bedind his back while Inuyasha panicked as he had to just watch as Kagome drowned. Why didn't he yell out for help, why didn't jump in anyway, he had to save his new friend. Just as Sesshomaru was about to jump in a little boy came running and jumped in and grabbed Kagome, just as she was floating to the bottom, unconcious. He came up from the water, breathing hard and gasping for air. Kagome was still unconcious, and silent. Her eyes closed, and she wasn't breathing.

"Miroku, where'd you come from man?"

"That's...not important...right...now, she's not breathing!"

Sesshomaru ran inside and got the adults while Kagome still lay there.

"Inuyasha do you know how to get her breathing again?"

"Um..."

"Well do you?"

"Yeah I saw it in a movie, you gotta hit her right here and breath air into her."

So Miroku started to lean toward her face when Inuyasha stoppped him.

"You better just hit her dude, I'll breath into her."

So they started and the parents were just getting outside when they saw what the kids were doing, Sora was frightned half to death, crying and pleading that Kagome was okay. Then after about thirty seconds of pumping and breathing Kagome woke up, coughing and spitting up water. Her lips blue, her face pale and her whole body shivering.

"Kagome sweety are you okay? Oh sweety what happened? Oh my poor baby! What happened to her? What happened to my baby!?"

"Well, Sesshomaru was chasing me and he started kinda playing dogeball or something, cause he started throwing balls at me. He misssed me and hit Kagome, he threw it too hard and it hit her. She tryed to run, but it hit her and she fell into the pool."

Everyone was silent for a moment and Kagome started to shiver more, so they brought her inside and Izioiyi called an ambulance and when it came they put Kagome into the truck with her mother and her father and they drove of to the hospital. THe Horkien family and Miroku got into car and drove to the hospital following the ambulance.

A few hours later, little Kagome woke up in a nice warm hospital bed with her parents and Rin surronding her, all with warm smiles on their faces.

"Kagome sweety, can you hear me?"

"Mo...Mommy...is that you?"

"Yes, sweety, it's me."

"How are you feeling?"

"Daddy?"

"Kagome how ya doing kid?"

"Rin, where am I, I was at Inuyasha's house and Sesshomaru was chasing him."

"You got hit into the pool, and you almost drowned. But you were saved just in time."

Kagome gave her mom a little smile and quickly fell asleep. After a few hours Kagome woke up again and the doctor took a look at her.

"She's just suffering from Hypothermia and a little exhaustion. She'll be ready to go tomorrow, we want to keep her hear over night, just to make sure she's okay."

"Thank you doctor, thank you so much!"

"Mommy, I feel alot better! Can I go play some more please?"

Everyone laughed and rejoiced that Kagome was okay. Then Inuyasha came in and saw Kagome.

"Inuyasha, whats up, how are you? Did you come to see me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"That is so sweet!"

Inuyasha blushed at this comment, and tried to hide his face.

"Where is the other boy?"

"What other boy sweetheart?"

"Mommy, he's the one that jumped in a saved me!"

Inuyasha left the room without saying anything to anyone, leaving them a bit confused.

"Where did Inuyasha go?"

"I don't know sweety."

Then he came back and he stood straight as if some sophiscated person.

"Ladies and Gentleman I present to you, honorabled hero, and savior of my good friends life, I give you Miroku Kastinue."

The family applauded at this as the shy little boy walked into the room.


	3. He had me at hello

1**Okay I really, really hope you like my second chapter, I tried my best to keep it interesting. So now Kagome is gonna recover and things are going to get back to normal, in this chapter they meet Sango, and** **Miroku, may have seemed so sweet and innocent because he saved Kagome**, **but wait, and you'll see his real pervert side start to show! Enjoy!Chapter 3**

**"He had me at hello"**

Kagome looked at the little boy, and smiled. She then jumped out of bed and ran to hug him.

"Thank you Miroku, I am so happy to meet you, I am so glad you saved me! If it weren't for yu I might be dead."

"You welcome Kagome, your welcome."

Inuyasha noticed that he smelled salt water in the air, and realized that it was Kagome's tears. He knew that she was very upset and terrified and that she would probably suffer from scardness for the rest of her life. He began to get sad too. He realized that if he wasn't so scared of the water he could have saved her before she even ran out of breath! He started to cry. No one knew that this would be the last time they would ever see him cry again for a long time. Kagome came over, tears in her eyes like he predicted, and she hugged him, she gave him the biggest, most love-filled, most sincere hug.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah Kagome?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why? I should be the one who's sorry, I should've saved you, even if I couldn't swim, I should've jump in there and saved you, I couldn't help it. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry your feel that way, but atleast, I'm still here, so you have lots of time to make it up to me."

The little children laughed and the adults awwed at the little children and there moment. Then Kagome knew at that very moment, that this was the beginning of a very long friendship. Miroku broke the sweet but a bit akward silence.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go get a snack in the cafateria, Inuyasha you comin' with?"

Inuyasha broke the hug, and got money from his mom(enough for both him and Miroku to get something) and walked out of the room leaving a sniffing Kagome and also sniffing himself. Him and Miroku started to walk toward the elevator, since the cafateria was atleast 8 floors below them. The got into the elevator and Miroku turned to Inuyasha and asked a bit of a silly question.

"Do you like that Kagome girl?"

"What man, I can't belive that you would ask a question like that, she almost died, of course I would be nice to her!"

"I'm just sayin' you guys were huggin a long time."

"Look Miroku, we've been bestest friends for like ever, and I won't let you mess this friends ship up because you think I like some girl! You got it...and another thing..."

Miroku wasn't listening, he was paying attention to the girl that walked into the elevator.He immediately turned and focused his attention on her. She glanced at him from time to time, with akward expressions on her face. Soon she got a little too paranoid and uncomfortable so she spoke up, talking to Inuyasha.

"In your friend going to keep staring at me or is he mentally changlenged? Cause if you are I'm certified to teach him softball."

Inuyasha laughed a little and then when he thought about it a little, he found it even funnier and started cracking up laughing uncontrolabley. The girl backed up a little bit looking a bit terrified.

"Are..are you mentally chalenged?"

Inuyasha calmed down and put a hand on Miroku's shoulder waking him up from his trance.

"Inuyasha dude, what's wrong with you man? Are you okay?"

"Dude! ha...Dude, she thought that you were retarded!"

Miroku started to laugh a little bit when he realized what Inuyasha said.

"Hey!"

He snapped and the girl snapped also, now you could really tell that she was terrified.

"Hey, you thought I was retarded? Do I look retarded?"

"Well you did!"

"My friend Miroku is not retarded, he's just a little girl crazy. You should see how many times he gets in trouble for trying to get a girlfriend, his parents were gonna send him to an all boys school!"

Miroku nudged Inuyasha in the guts witch shut him up, hoping not to let the girl know any more information. He laughed nervously, then he stuck out his hand and introduced himself.

"I'm Miroku Kastenou."

"I'm Sango

"Why are you here in the hospital Sango?"

"My Grandma is sick, she's really sick, the doctors don't know if he can save her. I'm really worried that she'll die. If she dies I don't know what I'll do, I'm the only one here from my family."

Sango started to cry, and Miroku gave her a hug, and let her lay her head on her shoulder. Then the elevator bell dinged and Inuyasha walked out leaving the two behind mumbling to himself.

"And he's trying to talk about me!"

Inuyasha made his way down to the hospital cafateria and waited in the short line while checking out what he could get, and making sure he had enough left for Miroku to get something too. He sat down at table near the door of the cafateria and began to eat and enjoy his chilli cheese fries. He was about half-way done when he finally saw Sango and Miroku walking in together laughing.

"Oh please, he's such a jerk!"

Inuyasha stood up and walked toward them, an angry ora just surronding him. They stopped their laughter when they saw how angry he was.

"Where the...heck, have you two been?! I wouldn't be surprised if our parents left us here, and went home without us!"

"Sheez man! chill, when you left us in the elevator, we ended up going all the way back up, then we had to take the stairs!"

"Why would you do a stupid thing like that? Do you know how many floors this hospital has?!"

"Well the elevator broke down, their still fixing it!"

Inuyasha stopped himself from saying anything further. Then all of a sudden, a rush of guilt came over him, if he would've held the door for them, instead of being such a big jerk they all would've been having a good time, eating chilli cheese fries. He walked past them in a hurry, hoping that Miroku wouldn't say anything more when he heard Sango and MIroku, whispering to eachother,

"Miroku, is your friend okay?"

"Well he is a bit upset, about his friend Kagome, she almost died, and he couldn't save her but I did."

"Oh wow! I can't even imagine what that must even feel like, he must be going through alot right now."

"Yeah, I can imagine."

"You know Miroku, I have a friend, she's studying to become a kind of shrink, and..."

"Wait, Inuyasha ain't the kind of guy that needs a shrink, he the type of dude that can deal with these kid of things on his own, You think he needs help, you think he needs a shrink?"

"He had me at hello."

"Really, do you think it's that obvious?"

"I'm just saying she can really help him, you know be someone he can talk to."

Inuyasha came infront of the two, and gave him the rest of the money he had left so he could get something. Then he nudged the two apart as he stomped out of the cafateria, as red faced as ever.

"What was the name of your friend again?"

"Kikyo, shes really good she can really help him, she's helping me deal with my grandmother. Maybe he can come with me to my next session."

'I don't know we'll see Sango, we'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay now I hope that chapter was okay, now I'm going to introduce Kikyo. And this is when Kikyo is gonna get a crush on Inuyasha. Witch eventually will lead to the whole "Kikyo hates Kagome" thing. So like I said, sit back,relax,read, and enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Kikyo  
**

So Kagome left the hospital and things returned back to normal, Inuyasha was no longer mad at Miroku, and Sango had become great friends with the three, even Sesshomaru.(I think the time he spent with the little kids really got to him.) He really warmed up to the little squrts. Now all the kids and parents were over Kagomes house at the shrine,and the kids were in Kagome's room with Rin watching The little Mermaid.

"I love the little Mermaid, she's so pretty!"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with an annoyed look and just scuffed.

Kagome turned and looked at him with an annoyed look. She got up and stood in his face with an angry look.(actually she was like to his chest cause she was too short but well let her have her moment.)

"The little mermaid is the most beautifulest, prettiest mermaid in the wholed wide universe! and you have no right to just...make that noise you made, and put her down like that!"

Sango jumped up and supprted Kagome.

"yeah, she could out swim you in a minute, she has powers!"

Then Inuyasha jumped in and they all started backing him into the corner chair, Sesshomaru was cornerd by all the little 4 year olds, now and he was loosing. Then Miroku yelled.

"Kill him!"

The Children all jumped on him and started tickling and wrestling with him, laughing and having a good time. Then Inuyasha's mom came in with the other parents and they all grabbed a child, still trying to still get to Sesshomaru,Breathing heavy,hair messed up, and evil smiles on their faces. Then Kagome's mom spoke up.

"Alright my little fighters, time for snacks, everyone downstairs!"

"Not now Mrs.H, fighters don't need snacks!"

"Are you kidding dude! True fighters need food to like get strong and stuff."

"Miroku all you really care about is girls and stuffing your mouth with food."

"I wouldn't have it any other way!"

The parents started laughing and they all made there way out of the room, downstairs to the kitchen. The kids all ran around the table to see burgers and pizza, every kind you could ever imagine! The boys were the first ones to sit at the table and start stuffing their mouths with the junk food goodness. The girls walked and waited 'til their moms made their plates.Kagome and Sango just stared at the boys as they ate like monsters. Rolling their eyes and eating neat and clean like little angels. 2 servings later, they were all back up stairs playing around, being kids and being as loud as they could be.

"Inuyasha don't you know your supposed to move to the right!?"

"Miroku get off my back!! I did move to the right!"

"Why don't you know the difference, it's simple very simple all you do is hop and move to the left and slid very coolly."

"why the heck does it matter, i thought we were going to play warrior dude, not ballet class! I quit!"

"you can't quit, i made you, i'm the reason that you are the wonderful dancer that you are today! No drop and give me 20 frisk cappes'!"

Inuyasha got up and left the room, mad and hot with steam and anger, Kagome ran after him and looked back at Miroku with an annoyed look upon her face.

"Miroku you know he hates to like dance and stuff! Why do you always do that?!"

"Why do I allways do what!?"

"You like allways say that we're gonna play something and you change it to something you know we all like Really HATE!! Miroku you are know the official group mean person!"

Kagome stormed off and went after Inuyasha who was sitting on the new swing that the Higurashi family just installed. She sat down next to him and put a little 4 year old hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha don't worry about that little meaney Miroku, we got your back, if he ever does that again then well kick him out of the group permenanantly!"

" I know but that's not what I'm worried about..."

"Then what are you worried about Inuyasha, tell me you can tell me."

"It;s my mommy..."

"what about your mommy ?"

"She went to the doctor man yesterday and they said that she was not health in good, good health in...in good health. they said she might die."

"Oh my gosh..Inuyasha I am so so so so sorry, I knew before I never would've dragged you out of the house like that, and go on all those play trips to the park i am so sorry for keeping you away from your mommy like that! I didn't know!!"

Kagome hung her head and began crying and then Inuyasha hugged her and they both started crying together. Then a voice came from behind them..

" I see that I don't have that much to do."

..They both turned around with tears in their eyes to see a little girl with a breifcase in her hand and glasses, her hair up in a bun, and she was in an all grey outfit.

"Who the heck are you?!"

"I am Kikyo Hejeni, how do you do?"

She stuck out her hand but Inuyasha and Kagome just stared at her. She slowly moved her hand back to her side and continued speaking.

"I am the child shrink doctor..."

They still stared.

"I was sent here by my friend Sango, she said you might need my help."

Inuyasha started steaming, he was mad as he could ever be! he stormed back into the house, ran up the stairs, and busted into Kaogme's room and just stood at the door glaring straight at Sango, while everyone else hid in the corner hugging on Kagome's giant teddy bear.

"Sango you sneaky little...CHICK!!!"

Everyone else gasped as Kagome and Kikyo rushed into the room behind Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha what the heck did I do? What's wrong with you?!?"

"You sent the Kikyo girl..."

"What?!?"

"She's the kid shrink doctor, she walked in on me and Kagome trying to help me and stuff. I DON'T NEED HELP!! I CAN DO FINE BY MY SELF!!! YOU GOT THAT SANGO!?!??!"

"Ye...ye...wwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"

Sango busted out balling and crying and she left the room crying.

"MOOOOMMMMMMYYY!"

Kagome dragged the still steaming Inuyasha into Rins room across the hall. Then Inyasha broke loose and he stormed up into Kikyo's face.

"I don't want to see you again you hear me, I don't need help I can handle my stuff and my problems on my own! got it!?!"

"Yes i do."

Kagome ran back out and pulled Inuyasha back into the room and slammed the door shut. And locked it without him knowing and pushed him on the bed and sat next to him. The she grabbed his hand and looked him in the face and gave him a good talking to, then things calmed down and they turned on Rin's tv and watched The Little Mermaid the series until they fell asleep.


End file.
